My Singing Monsters (2020 film)
My Singing Monsters is a 2020 computer animated comedy-romance adventure musical film. It is directed by Carlos Saldanha, who also directed Ice Age 2 & 3 and Rio 1 & 2. The score is performed by John Debney and Alan Menken. It is based on a game of the same name by Big Blue Bubble on IOS and Android. The film will be made by Blue Sky Studios, and distributed by 20th Century Fox and its video game developer, Big Blue Bubble. The movie is released on June 26, 2020. Synopsis Mammott and his friends discovers that the Fire monsters could be alive, so he and his gang must find them in this musical comedy. Cast *Justin Long as Mammott - the main character of the film *Anne Hathway as PomPom - Mammott's Love interest *Jamie Foxx as Noggin - a rock with a bottle cap on his head and one of Mammott and PomPom's friends *Rihanna as Kayna - a Volcano Girl and Noggin's Love interest *John DiMaggio as Entbrat - one of PomPom, Mammott, Noggin and Kayna's friends *Justin Timberlake as Furcorn - one of Mammott, PomPom, Noggin, Kayna and Entbrat's friends *Billy West as Toe Jammer - one of Mammott, PomPom, Noggin, Kayna, Entbrat and Furcorn's friends *Kevin James as Wubbox - a robot *Josh Gad as Oaktopus - one of Mammott, PomPom, Noggin, Kayna, Entbrat, Furcorn and Toe Jammer's friends *Freddie Highmore as Spunge - one of Mammott, PomPom, Noggin, Kayna, Entbrat, Furcorn, Toe Jammer and Oaktopus' friends *Scarlet Johannson as Ziggurab *Reese Witherspoon as Dandidoo - Spunge's Love interest *Bill Hader and David Schwimmer as Quibble *America Ferrera as Phangler *Rose Abdoo as Thrumble *Julie Kavner as Woolabee *Ariel Winter as Stogg *Andy Samberg as Flum Ox *Kelsey Grammer as Cybop *Ben Stiller as Scaratar - a celestial *Jack Black as Brump *Jacob Ewaniuk as Pango *Kristen Bell as Whaddle *Tony Sampson as Tring *Adam Sandler as Loodvigg - Scaratar's celestial *Tom Kenny as Wynq *Selena Gomez as Glowl *Leslie Mann as Candelavra *Charlie Adler and David Cross as Thumpies *James Hong as Torrt - one of Scaratar and Loodvigg's celestials *Jeff Bennett as Boskus *David Cross as Plixie - one of Scaratar, Loodvigg and Torrt's celestials *Linda Cardellini as Tweedle *J.K Simmons as Quarrister *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Attmoz - one of Scaratar, Loodvigg, Torrt and Plixie's celestials Scores The score is released in 2018. Rock on the Fire will play during the Credits. Songs #Rock on the Fire (Rihanna) #Hall of Fame (Justin Long and Justin Timberlake) Soundtrack #A Singing Beginning #A Crush More coming soon. Rating The film is rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America, being the fifth Blue Sky Studios film to be rated G, after Horton Hears A Who, Rio, Rio 2 and The Peanuts Movie. Reception Critical response My Singing Monsters received generally mixed reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 58% "Rotten" score. The site's critical consenus reads: "The My Singing Monsters movie is pretty colorful and beautiful, but its quirky humor would require to be improved for a little bit." In MetaCritic, it has a score of 46 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". On CinemaScore, it has a average grade of a "A". Box Office Despite the fact it gathered mixed reviews from critics, the movie was a moderate box-office success. Trivia *This, along with The Story of The Face Paint, mark the first time that Blue Sky Studios released 2 films in the same year. *The monsters appear in their Dawn of Fire design. *The opening scene is the only time we can see the monsters in their design seen in the mobile app. *Not counting Furcorn (who was a little bit antagonistic when he first appeared in the movie, and is a ally for the rest of the movie), this is the first Blue Sky Studios film ever to not have a antagonist. Easter Eggs Category:Computer-animated Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Animation Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:20th Century Fox Category:My Singing Monsters Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:G-Rated films Category:Musical films Category:G Category:ShadEmman's ideas